


Season Five Limericks

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Season Five Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Season 5 Limericks

**Season Five Limericks**

  
**_Prophecy_**

A lad fought a wolf, snowy white   
That changed to a Witch, overnight   
The Witch saw he would   
Conquer evil with good   
Now he's grown...m-m-m he's good! She was _right!_

  
**_The End of Innocence_**

When Rich fled MacLeod, he intended...   
To go it alone, unbefriended   
Now Clay wants his head   
Mac fights him instead   
In due course, all fences are mended! 

  
**_Manhunt_**

Carl Robinson's slave days were done   
His future gleamed bright as the sun   
As a pitcher-he shone   
But his fans won't condone   
Their hero, beheading someone! 

  
**_Glory Days_**

Johnny K is a punk-sly and scummy   
Assassin for hire-real crummy   
But while Joe gets sweaty   
Romancin' sweet Betty   
Mac fakes Johnny out-with a dummy! 

  
**_Dramatic License_**

The novel Amanda has read   
Plants fantasies in her cute head   
While the _real_ Mac lies snoring   
Her thoughts are exploring...   
His 'blade' in that fabulous bed! 

  
**_Money No Object_**

Amanda shared Cory's attraction   
(Like Bonny and Clyde), craving action   
With a shovel-they stuck Mac   
But 'Mackie-boy' struck back   
Blowing Cory sky high-Satisfaction! 

  
**_Haunted_**

Jen is attracted to Rich   
He digs her, but there's a wee glitch   
When Jen learns he killed...   
Her hubby, she's chilled   
Now she wants Rich dead-what a switch! 

  
**_Little Tin God_**

Larca claimed he was the Lord   
'Obey me!' To Derek, he roared!   
'MacLeod-he is Satan!   
He needs liquidatin''   
His 'commandment' was wisely ignored! 

  
**_The Messenger_**

The stranger who calls himself 'Methos'   
Has an unusual ethos   
'Stop killing-just _try_ it!'   
But Culbraith won't buy it   
'Beheading's our Game, and must _be_ thus!' 

  
**_The Valkyrie_**

When their plot to kill Hitler had failed   
Ingrid, by guilt was assailed   
New despots emerging   
Required her purging   
Until MacLeod's justice prevailed! 

  
**_Comes a Horseman_**

_Methos!_ Please say it's not _you!_   
A Horseman with face painted blue!   
Such foul misbehaving   
Cassandra enslaving   
No wonder MacLeod states, 'We're _through!_ ' 

  
**_Revelation 6:8_**

Four Horsemen unite in one place   
Methos leads Mac on a chase   
Cassandra is snatched   
Three Horsemen are scratched   
Leaving Methos in tearful disgrace! 

  
**_The Ransom of Richard Redstone_**

Richie is not whom he said   
That's the reason he's tied to a bed   
Marina needs dough   
To save her château   
Or Capodimonte she'll wed! 

  
**_Duende_**

Consone as swordsman-was apt   
But faced with rejection-he snapped!   
Convinced that his skill   
Would insure him a kill   
Haughty arrogance got him de-capped! 

  
**_The Stone of Scone_**

With Fitz and Amanda's assistance   
And centuries of Duncan's persistence   
The Scots' treasured Stone   
Now serves as a throne   
For golfers, who can't walk the distance! 

  
**_Forgive Us Our Trespasses_**

The English and Scots were at war   
Both lusting for slaughter and gore   
Mac saw the clans ravaged   
Their killers, he savaged   
Will fighting Keane settle the score? 

  
**_The Modern Prometheus_**

Lord Byron-a talent bonanza!   
A rock and roll extravaganza!   
Cocaine fills his needs   
Although Methos pleads   
The Highlander writes the last stanza! 

  
**_Archangel_**

'Each thousand years...' said Zoroaster   
'Comes Ahriman-demonic master'   
His hatred's directed   
At Mac (champ selected)   
So he makes Mac kill Richie-disaster! 

  
**_End of Season Five_**

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Season 1 ~ Season 2 ~ Season 3   
Season 4 ~ Season 5 ~ Season 6   
The Good... ~ The Bad... ~ The Others...   
  
---


End file.
